


Something Special

by KyluxFicHell



Series: The "Something" Series [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of past miscarriage, Fluff, Hux family feels, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: Sequel to "Something More" and "Something Worthy". Sixteen years after defecting from the First Order, Hux and Ben live happily at the Resistance base with their three children. Their oldest son, Anakin, dreams of being a pilot but his overprotective parents fear that Snoke will find him and tempt him to the dark side. As Anakin grows more arrogant and distant, Snoke plans his revenge…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As with the previous fics, I don’t really go into the science of the mpreg and it’s set in a universe where men can get pregnant and this is the norm. This is part three of the "Something" trilogy.

There are few things that Anakin Hux enjoys more than flying.

There are some things that come pretty close- spending afternoons by the lake near the resistance base, playing Dejarik with Chewie, working on his lightsaber with his mother- but none of them are quite like this.

The stars stretch out before him as he loops and plunges and practices his manoeuvres in his X-wing- the X-wing that has become like a part of him, that is so much like an extension of his body now. It’s the one place he feels most at home, most himself.

His heart breaks a little every time he has to return to D'Qar, and he lets out a little sigh of sadness as he touches down, the familiar sight of the resistance base surrounding him once more. It’s not quite as spectacular as the stars, but it’s home.

As Anakin climbs out of the cockpit and pulls off his helmet, waiting for his droid co-pilot to be unloaded, he catches sight of his father climbing out of his own spacecraft. Anakin only has his father to thank for becoming the skilled pilot he is today. At just sixteen years old, there is already talk of him taking part in missions. He hopes that General Dameron has been impressed by his performance in the training exercise today.

“You did well today, Ani,” says a smooth voice with a refined accent.

Anakin’s father, _Hux_ as he is affectionately known to those closest to him (Anakin still doesn’t quite understand why he detests his first name so much), stands tall at over 6ft, but his commanding tone and confident body language make him appear even more so. Despite the air of superiority he sometimes exerts, Hux has kind eyes framed by the beginnings of wrinkles. Anakin has noticed that he is starting to show his age more, with specks of grey now tarnishing his red hair and beard.

“Your manoeuvres were excellent,” Hux says as he comes to a halt beside his son, helmet tucked underneath one arm. “I couldn’t fault them.“

Anakin feels a sense of pride rush through him at his father’s praise. “Yeah, I did ok,” he replies with a modest shrug.

“Better than ok,” Hux laughs, wrapping an arm around his son’s shoulders. “I’ve been flying all sorts of ships since I was about your age, and I’ve never seen someone so young take to piloting so naturally.”

“So,” Anakin says, spotting an opportunity, “does this mean I can come with you on the next mission?”

Hux laughs. “Well, I don’t know about that. We’ll have to see if General Dameron thinks you’re up to it. And I’m sure your mother will have something to say about it.”

Anakin feels hope ignite inside him as he and Hux walk out of the hanger together, sharing their successes from today’s exercises.

He knows he’s good enough to fly as part of missions; he’s proved himself a thousand times in training exercises in front of the General and his father. Even his grandmother, now too elderly to lead the resistance, has commented on his skill after observing his take offs and landings.

 _Finally_ , Anakin thinks, _a chance to be useful_.

**********

His hopes are soon dashed during a training session with his mother.

They’re supposed to be meditating, but Anakin is having difficulty clearing his mind today when all he can think of is the next mission. His mother can clearly sense that Anakin isn’t focussed; it is one of his many gifts.

Ben Hux has been described as cold by many, but in private he’s one of the warmest people Anakin knows. With a towering height that only just surpasses Anakin’s father, and dark hair that is just beginning to turn grey, Ben is intimidating to most who cross him.

Anakin loves his mother dearly, but Ben can be very paranoid when it comes to Anakin going off-world, or leaving the resistance base, or doing anything that involves any excitement.

“The answer is no,” Ben says, opening his eyes to look at his son.

Anakin sighs. He should’ve known his mother would delve into his mind at the first sign that he was distracted.

“Mom, _please_ ,” Anakin implores, forgetting his meditation entirely as he feels the frustration start to build. “I didn’t make a single mistake in the training exercise yesterday. Ask dad, he thinks-”

“Training is not the same as taking part in a mission,” Ben interrupts. “I agreed to let you train but I won’t have you putting yourself in danger.”

Anakin feels the frustration turn to rage. “Why? What’s the point of all this-” he gestures to his lightsaber, lying dormant on the ground in front of him, “-if I can’t use any of it? Why are you teaching me to control the Force and use a lightsaber, and letting dad teach me to fly if I can’t put it into practice?”

“Because I only want you to use it if you have to,” Ben replies, voice calm. Hux had often told Anakin about how his mother had terrible temper tantrums when they first met, but it seems he’s become better at controlling them with age. “We’re teaching you how to defend yourself, not how to throw yourself into dangerous situations. You’re sixteen, Ani.”

“I’m older than you were when you were throwing yourself into dangerous situations,” Anakin says quickly, regretting it almost as soon as he says it.

He sees the hurt flash across his mother’s face, just for a second. Anakin feels guilty for bringing up Ben’s fall to the dark side, but he’s just so angry.

“Learn from my mistakes,” Ben says quietly. “I’m not losing you.”

He stands and leaves the training room without another word.

**********

Anakin spends the rest of the afternoon sulking, and his day only gets better when he runs into Thayer Dameron outside the command centre.

“Is something wrong, Ani?” Thayer asks, concern in his warm brown eyes. He’s one of Anakin’s closest friends and can always tell when he’s in bad mood. Thayer is also one of those few people who seems to transcend age; he always appears to be far wiser than his thirteen years would suggest.

“It’s my mom,” Anakin replies with a roll of his eyes.

“Again?” Thayer chuckles, his voice light and airy.

“Yeah. He won’t let me do anything, Thay. The training exercise went so well yesterday and I’m ready to go on a mission; I know I am.”

“He’s just worried about you,” Thayer says gently, eyes soft. “Can you really blame him? After all he’s been through? He doesn’t want Snoke getting his hands on you.”

“I can take care of myself,” Anakin snaps a little more harshly then he’d intended, annoyed by the fact that Thayer isn’t taking his side and even more annoyed by the fact that he knows his friend his right. “I’m ready. I know the X-wing controls like the back of my hand and I can do all the manoeuvres in my sleep- just ask your dad.”

“Ask me what?” Thayer’s father, General Poe Dameron, emerges from the command centre with a smile on his face.

Anakin swallows and straightens; General Dameron is one of the men he looks up to most after his parents. He is the greatest pilot in the resistance and has held the rank of General for nearly five years now, ever since Anakin’s grandmother stepped down. Poe is impossibly handsome and kind, and Anakin’s adoration for him had at one point developed into a teenage crush, but had thankfully passed with time.

“General.” Anakin swallows. “I wanted to talk to you about the next mission.”

Poe laughs. “You want to come, don’t you?” His smile widens when he sees Anakin blush. “Look, I get it, I was the same when I was your age. You’re a damn good pilot, Ani, and if it were up to me you’d be part of the team on the next mission.”

Anakin feels his face redden even further from the praise, but his shoulders slump when he realises he hasn’t actually had a yes.

“My mom will never let me,” Anakin says quietly. “Please, General, can’t you talk to him-”

“Your mother is not someone I wanna argue with,” Poe cuts in.

Anakin is aware that Poe and Ben have history. They are friendly enough now, but occasionally it is a strained relationship littered with tension. At first Anakin had suspected that Poe and Ben had been lovers once, but his mother had later explained the truth- how he’d captured and tortured Poe during his “dark days”, the days when he went by the name Kylo Ren.

“He’s not someone I wanna argue with either,” Anakin laughs bitterly.

Poe claps him on the shoulder. “Be patient, Ani. When you’re older, I’m sure your mom will be happy for you to join my team. But for now, you should just focus on your training so that when the time comes you’ll be kicking First Order ass.”

Poe and Thayer are both very skilled at making Anakin feel better about almost anything. After five minutes of joking with them and telling them about his plans to build his own droid, he feels the frustration of the last few days slowly begin to ebb away.

When he says goodbye to them and Thayer gives him a warm smile and a friendly hug, Anakin forgets what he was even annoyed about in the first place as he feels his heart pound and his cheeks flush.

**********

It turns out that hugging Thayer in an open corridor comes back to bite Anakin later that evening, when he’s having dinner with his family in their private quarters.

“So,” Han says, shovelling food into his mouth, “you and Thayer Dameron. What’s going on there?”

Han Hux has the most obnoxious grin that Anakin has ever seen on a person, and it seems to make an appearance on an almost daily basis. His brother acts as though he’s three instead of thirteen sometimes; it occasionally makes Anakin embarrassed to be related to him particularly since they look so alike, although Han’s hair is far darker than Anakin’s, like their mother’s.

“We’re friends,” Anakin replies, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Uh huh.” Han is clearly unconvinced. “Friends. Even though you follow him around all the time and you drool when he’s talking-”

“I don’t!” Anakin snaps, feeling his face turn red.

“I think it’s sweet,” Jaina says softly. It’s hard to believe that she and Han are twins; unlike her brother, she seems far more mature than her thirteen years. Anakin gets on very well with his sister; she’s shy and reserved, yet entirely capable of taking care of herself. “It’s clear he likes you too, Ani.”

Anakin shrugs and tries not to show how happy it makes him to hear that. He notices his parents give each other a small smile, and he’s not quite sure what it means but they seem to do it very often whenever family dinners erupt into gentle teasing. He knows those smiles are secret smiles, _married_ smiles. He wonders if he’ll ever have someone like that to smile with and tries to shake the image of Thayer’s face from his mind.

“I…” Anakin swallows, hardly believing that he’s about to admit this to his family. “I don’t even know if I like him like that.”

“You do like him!” Han exclaims, waving his fork around excitedly. “I can answer that one for you.”

Jaina rolls her eyes. “What would you know about love? How many relationships have you been in?”

Han puts down his folk with a scowl.

“Exactly.” Jaina gives a satisfied nod and turns to her parents. “How did you guys know that you liked each other? You know, like that?”

Ben just smiles before looking inquisitively at his husband, as if he is curious to hear the answer himself.

Hux laughs, his cheeks turning red behind his beard. “Well…it took a while for us to realise. It took a long time for us to even like each other at all.”

“Really?” Anakin forgets his own embarrassment, curious to hear about his parents’ romantic beginnings. He is aware of their dark history; he knows they met while working for the First Order before defecting, having both been manipulated by Snoke. They’ve never actually told him the story of how they fell in love though.

“You didn’t like each other when you first met?” Jaina asks, a look of surprise on her face.

“When I first met your mother, I couldn’t stand him,” Hux chuckles.

“The feeling was mutual,” Ben says with a playful roll of his eyes.

“We were young,” Hux explains, blue eyes twinkling at the memory, “and too absorbed in our jobs. I was in command of my own ship, and I’d barely been in charge for five minutes before you mother was posted onboard. I didn’t see the benefit of him being there, and he disliked my way of doing things.”

“Not all the time,” Ben cut in.

“A lot of the time though,” Hux laughs. “And you were very fond of destroying parts of my ship with your lightsaber.”

Anakin and his siblings laugh; it’s an almost comical image, although he can imagine it must have been very frustrating for his father.

“Anyway,” Hux continues, “we were both under a lot of pressure and we needed to work together to get things done. So we used to talk a lot, and as I got to know your mother I realised he wasn’t all that bad.” Hux pauses to give Ben another one of those small secret smiles, which is briefly returned. “We began to look to each other for comfort.”

Anakin smirks. _Look to each other for comfort_ , he thinks to himself. _So that’s what the kids are calling it these days?_   

“Your mother fell pregnant,” Hux’s voice is thick with emotion now. Anakin knows this part of the story. “That’s when I knew what I felt for him was something more. He miscarried, but fell pregnant again a few months later.” Hux looks pointedly at Anakin. “That’s when we fled to the resistance. We married in secret, shortly before you were born, Ani.”

Anakin smiles. Despite all that his parents had been through, they had always had each other. Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if they had never met. He wonders if his mother would still be Kylo Ren, if his father would still be a First Order General. He knows they would most likely be alone, and unhappy.

“I think that’s enough for one night,” Ben says suddenly, standing abruptly and beginning to clear the table. Anakin suspects that the story must have upset him despite its happy ending. There are parts that he knows his father deliberately left out; his parents being threatened by Snoke, the death of his grandfather- but he also knows that those memories must still be clear in his mother's mind.

Anakin helps Ben to clear up while Hux and Han disappear to play Dejarik and Jaina goes to her room to study.

“Are you ok?” Anakin asks gently.

“I’m fine,” Ben replies with a tired smile. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve thought about a lot of that stuff. Although there are some things I think about all the time.”

Anakin knows Ben is referring to Snoke.

Wordlessly, Anakin puts his arms around his mother’s tall frame. “Sorry for arguing with you this morning,” he whispers, giving Ben a squeeze. “I just really wanted to go on this mission and…I should have listened to you.”

Ben squeezes Anakin back. “Listen, about that. I’ve been talking to your father, and he tells me that the next planned mission is a relatively safe one. A simple scouting mission that will only take a few hours. I…perhaps you could join in on this one. _Just_ this one.”

Anakin looks at his mother, his heart in his mouth. He can’t believe it. Is he actually being given permission to do this?

“You’ll stay with your father,” Ben says quickly, firmly. “You’ll do as he tells you. And you’ll train every day for the next two weeks to prepare.”

“Yes,” Anakin babbles, his heart bursting with happiness. "I’ll train every day. I’ll do everything dad says. Can I really go?“

Ben bites his lip but nods reluctantly.

Anakin lets out a joyful whoop before giving Ben another hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! You’re the best, mom. Love you.”

Ben smiles and kisses his son’s cheek. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t,” Anakin promises, returning his mother’s kiss before darting off to find his father and tell him the good news.

He’s almost giddy with happiness at the thought of being one step closer to his dream.

**********

Ben makes sure that Anakin keeps his word about training every day.

Anakin doesn’t mind; he enjoys developing his skills and practising his technique, although his parents both push him harder than usual. His mother in particular makes their sessions more painful that what he is used to.

Anakin is in the middle of a lightsaber duel with Ben one morning, and he’s becoming increasingly frustrated with himself when his mother manages to disarm him. 

“Again,” Ben demands, using the Force to return Anakin’s lightsaber to him. “This time I’m going to try to penetrate your mind as well- you’re going to block me.”

Anakin frowns. “Why?” He’s never had to block someone from his mind at the same time as duelling.

“Because you might come across a user of the Force who will try to manipulate you when you are distracted. You do not want to leave yourself open to any kind of attack.”

Anakin barely has a moment to argue before Ben is lunging at him with his lightsaber once again, and this time he can feel his mother’s mind trying to meld with his own. He blocks Ben’s lightsaber blows successfully, but he struggles to maintain his stamina as he feels invisible fingers attempt to probe through his mind. Anakin knows that he has to convince his mother that he can do this if he is to be allowed to go on this mission. He’s struggling though; he can feel Ben’s attempts to reach into his mind become stronger as he becomes more fatigued from the physical duel.

As he blocks Ben’s lightsaber yet again and loses his footing, Anakin finally feels his mother’s familiar presence in his mind. Ashamed by his failure and unwilling to accept defeat, Anakin focuses his mind and pushes with all his might, pushes Ben out of his mind, pushes him _out out out_ and then-

-and then he watches Ben stumble back, caught off guard by the powerful blow from the Force, and then Anakin’s mind is bombarded with images-

_His mother, barely older than Anakin is now, being taught how to use his first lightsaber by his uncle-_

_A man with a deformed, terrifying face, a powerful Force-user. Anakin has never seen him before but he knows who he is-_

_The fear and terror that grips Ben’s heart as he slaughters his fellow apprentices, the adrenaline and the shame that rushes through him as Kylo Ren is born-_

_Days and nights of training, of pain, of homesickness-_

_Anakin’s father, young and handsome in his General’s uniform, saluting as Kylo Ren sets foot onboard the Finalizer for the first time-_

_Flashes of Anakin’s parents arguing, standing together before the man with the deformed face, their hatred for one another thick in the air-_

_Anakin’s parents studying maps of star systems together, discussing strategy, trying to co-operate-_

_Lips sliding together, heat growing and Kylo Ren’s loneliness fading-_

_Kylo Ren informing Hux of his pregnancy, Hux’s uncaring expression cutting through the Knight of Ren like the tip of a lightsaber-_

_Kylo Ren lying half-dead in the snow, his skin burning and his stomach in agony as he feels blood trickle down his thighs. He is afraid that he has lost everything. But then there is hope as the man he loves gathers him in his arms and carries him to safety-_

_The man with the deformed face, Snoke, giving Anakin’s parents empty condolences, assuring them that their next child will be the greatest weapon the galaxy has ever seen-_

_The smile on Hux’s face when he is told once again that he is to be a father, and the fear when he realises they cannot stay with the Order-_

_Anakin’s father taking his mother’s hand as they run run run run-_

Anakin feels himself stumble backwards and fall to the ground as he is pushed out of his mother’s mind.

Ben stands before him, breathless and white-faced, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

It takes Anakin a moment to shake the disorientation before he’s babbling apologies to his mother, and he feels Ben’s warm arms wrap around him.

“I had no idea,” Anakin sniffs, squeezing Ben tightly. “I had no idea of all that you’ve been through.”

“Well now you know,” Ben says in a shaky voice. “Now you know what he’s capable of. Now you know why I’m so afraid all the time.”

That night, Anakin is haunted by dreams of a man with a deformed face, one giant hand reaching out to tear him away from his family.

**********

Anakin doesn’t enjoy the mission half as much as he thought he would.

It’s a simple scouting mission, but it is quite exciting. Anakin enjoys the freedom that it allows him and he is glad to have the opportunity to prove himself to General Dameron and to his father.

But his mind is only half on the mission; the other half is distracted by thoughts of his mother being haunted by that face.

Anakin knows all about Snoke, leader of the First Order. He’s heard all about how Snoke manipulated his mother and turned him to the Dark Side. He knows of Snoke’s cruelty towards his parents and those under his command. He’s been told of Snoke’s ruthlessness.

Anakin’s heart aches to think of all that his mother had been through while under Snoke’s command; seeing his memories had made his pain even more apparent. He now understands why his parents are so afraid all the time.

When Anakin returns to the resistance base, he is congratulated on his performance by his father and General Dameron. For a moment he forgets his worries as he receives the praise he has earned. Anakin finds himself practically glowing when the General says that he will consider allowing Anakin to participate in their next mission.

His moment of pride doesn’t last for long though when he notices the solemn faces of all those who’ve come to greet them in the hanger.

**********

The funeral of Leia Organa is attended by beings from across the galaxy.

Anakin knows his grandmother was a well-loved woman, both politically and personally. It was easy to see why; she had been uncompromising in her beliefs and her willingness to defend those without a voice and stand up for what was right. Anakin has fond memories of sitting on her knee to hear tales of her adventures, being fed freshly baked cookies from her quarters, being allowed to sit beside her during meetings in the command centre.

He is told that she died peacefully in her sleep. The last thing she had done before bed was to check on how the mission was going. General Dameron had been the last person she had spoken to.

The ceremony is led by Anakin’s Great Uncle Luke. He gives his sister a traditional Jedi burial.

General Dameron, Finn, and Thayer stand together near the front, heads bowed respectfully. Rey is with them too; she had returned to the base from a solo mission in order to attend.

Anakin stands with his parents and his siblings, his heart heavy and his eyes stinging. He doesn’t want to cry in front of everyone, not when he wants to be seen as mature enough to take part in missions. He shifts a little closer to Chewie, who he is thankful has also returned to the base. He feels one furry arm wrap around him tightly.

His father is wearing his Resistance officer’s uniform; his mother is dressed in black robes.

Hux says it’s the first time he’s seen Ben wear black since they left the Order.

**********

Anakin throws himself into his training after that.

He misses his grandmother so much it hurts and the only way he can think of to dull the pain is to push himself to his physical and mental limits. Ben seems to deal with grief the same way, and they spend hours in the training room together.

“Your father tells me you did really well on the mission,” Ben says after a particularly energetic lightsaber duel one afternoon, glancing over to where Hux is sparring with one of the other commanders. “I’d meant to congratulate you but my mind has been on other things over the last few days.”

Anakin smiles. “It’s okay.” Feeling oddly sentimental, he throws his arms around Ben. “I miss her too.”

Ben hugs him back, squeezing gently.

Anakin takes a deep breath, spotting an opportunity. “General Dameron thought I did really well too. He’s thinking about putting me on the team for the next mission.”

Anakin can sense his mother’s apprehension before he looks at his face.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ben is frowning as he breaks the hug, biting his bottom lip. “Your dad says the next mission is going to be a lot more dangerous.”

“I can handle it,” Anakin says quickly. “I know the X-wing like the back of my hand. I’m strong with the Force, you said so yourself. Mom, I want to help-”

“It’s too dangerous,” Ben cuts in sharply. “I allowed you to go on the scouting mission. It’s highly likely that there will be an encounter with First Order officers during the next mission and I will not put you in harm’s way.”

Anakin feels that familiar frustration return to him. He’s struck by the overwhelming urge to destroy every object in the room with his lightsaber.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Anakin can feel his eyes stinging with unshed tears and he’s vaguely aware that his father is now watching them from the corner of the room. “Why are you treating me like a child? You’re going to have to let me go at some point.”

“I’m not going over this again.” Ben’s eyes are tired as he rubs his temples. “You know my feelings on this.”

“Well your feelings are wrong,” Anakin hisses through gritted teeth, the anger bubbling inside him like a fountain threatening to overflow. “I’m more powerful than you give me credit for.”

Ben’s face is white, eyes wide. He looks as though he doesn’t recognise his own son. “That’s what I used to say, you know,” he whispers, almost trembling. “Before…before my dark days.”

The fountain of anger finally floods.

“That’s not going to happen to me!” Anakin shouts, fists clenched at his sides. “I want to protect the Resistance, not destroy it. I’m not going to be like you and turn to the Dark Side!”

“Anakin!” Hux has appeared at his son’s side, one hand on his shoulder. “What the hell has gotten into you?”

“Nothing!” Anakin shrugs his father away a little more violently than he intends. “I just want to help! I just want to help you and the Resistance and be treated like an adult.”

“That may be so,” Hux says with quiet rage, “but you cannot talk to your mother like that.”

Anakin holds his hands up in defeat, beyond caring now. “Whatever. Hold me back if that’s what you want. Just leave me alone, both of you.”

He summons his lightsaber with the Force and storms to the door of the training room.

“By the way,” he calls back to his stunned parents, “stop referring to your time with the Order as your _dark days_. Just be open about the fact that you used to be _Kylo fucking Ren_.”

Anakin knows it’s a cruel thing to say and he can hear his father bark at him as he leaves the room, but he doesn’t regret saying it. Even when he imagines the hurt look on his mother’s face.

He doesn’t regret it.

**********

A few days later Han and Jaina leave for the Dagobar system.

Luke had agreed with their parents to take them there to train for three days with Rey, just as he had done when he was younger. All three of them were supposed to go and it had been all they’d talked about for weeks since they so rarely have the opportunity to go off-world.

However Hux had since forbidden Anakin from going as punishment for being disrespectful to his mother.

Anakin tries to tell himself that he doesn’t care as he hugs his brother and sister goodbye and watches them climb into a shuttle with Luke and Rey. He tries to tell himself that a trip to the Dagobar system is really no big deal as he watches the shuttle disappear into the stars. He’s not going to let this get to him.

His parents are there but he says nothing to them. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of knowing that their punishment is effective.

"You have too much pride, son,” Hux says quietly, hands behind his back as Ben wanders off to talk to General Dameron. “You get that from me.”

Anakin rolls his eyes but says nothing.

“I soon learnt that there were things for which I was willing to give up my pride.” Hux’s eyes momentarily fix on Ben across the other side of the hanger. “It would do you well to learn that lesson quicker than I did.”

Anakin usually loves spending time with his father but he’s really not in the mood to talk at the moment. He knows he must seem childish sulking like this but he can’t shake the thought of his younger siblings going off on an adventure while he’s left alone at the base.

**********

Anakin throws himself into his training over the next few days, avoiding his parents at all costs. He distracts himself with his lightsaber, purposefully using the training room at times when he knows his mother won’t be present.

He doesn’t care if he hurts his parents’ feelings. He knows this is supposed to be a lesson in humility but he hates them for what they’ve done.

And then, on an ordinary afternoon three days after his siblings had left, it happens.

He’s about to sit down to have a rest when a deafening rumble fills the air and the ground shakes momentarily, throwing Anakin off his feet. He summons his lightsaber just before a second quake strikes and he hears screams from down the corridor. His thoughts turn quickly to Han and Jaina before he remembers that they’re off-world ( _safe with Luke and Rey_ , he reassures himself).

He instead decides to try and locate his parents as the screaming becomes louder and he’s sure he can hear blaster fire-

Before he can do much else though he is knocked to the ground with another shake of the earth beneath him and he hits his head with such force that he feels sick. The last thing he remembers before he loses consciousness is a cold voice reaching into his mind and freezing his heart.

_I have come for you now._


	2. Chapter 2

When Anakin opens his eyes, he can still hear that voice.

_I have come for you now._

As he sits up slowly, he’s relieved to see that he hasn’t injured himself, although his head is still thick with dizziness. He feels a slight chill run down his spine, something that makes him uneasy. What he’s most concerned about though is the silence.

No screaming. No blaster fire. No distant sound of hurried talking or laughter or life. Nothing.

Anakin pulls himself to his feet with a distinct amount of effort and takes his lightsaber in his hand, ready to use. He stumbles from the training room, shaky on his legs, heart pounding and blood roaring in his ears. The corridors are silent. Deep in his mind though, Anakin senses that something is not right. He tries to reach out to his mother through the Force, but he is too weak.

“You there!”

Anakin turns to find two stormtroopers marching towards him briskly, blasters poised to fire. “You there! Halt!”

He fumbles with his lightsaber, managing to deflect the blaster fire that is directed at him. He attempts to disarm the stormtroopers with the Force, but he panics and can’t focus; he tries to think back to his training but it’s _too much_ -

“Drop your weapon,” a smooth metallic voice says calmly behind him as he feels the press of a blaster against his back. He’s surprised to hear that the voice is female.

Anakin obeys, dropping his lightsaber to the floor. He is ashamed to admit defeat so soon but his mind is still hazy and disorientated.

“Return to your posts,” the female voice commands. “I will deal with the boy.”

The stormtroopers salute before marching back in the direction they’d came. Anakin swallows, trying to calm himself, to focus on the Force. But everything he’s ever been taught has gone from his mind, hidden in a place where he can’t access it. He turns to face the stormtrooper behind him.

She cocks her head to one side. “You look like your father.” She lowers her blaster. “Except the nose. You clearly got that from your mother.”

Anakin hesitates. “You’re from the First Order.”

“Astute observation,” the stormtrooper says dryly. “Pick up your weapon and follow me.”

Anakin fumbles for his lightsaber on the floor quickly, surprised. “Why should I follow you?” he asks as he ignites it. “Where is everyone?”

“We don’t have much time,” the stormtrooper says quickly. “The First Order has occupied this base. Your Resistance fighter friends have been captured and are being held in one of the hangers, awaiting execution.”

Anakin feels his heart sink, holding his lightsaber up ready to strike. “And my parents?”

“Alive, for now. I’m going to take you to them, but you’ll have to put your weapon away. Have it on you but keep it out of sight.”

Anakin frowns, lowering his lightsaber hesitantly. “You’re letting me keep my weapon?”

“Do you want to save your parents or not?” the stormtrooper asks, agitation in her voice. “I’ve been ordered to bring you to Supreme Leader Snoke. If you want to have a fighting chance then just do as I say.”

“Why are you helping me?” Anakin does as he’s told, returning his lightsaber to his hip and hiding it beneath his tunic.

The stormtrooper looks at him a moment, expression unreadable beneath her helmet. “Your parents and I worked very closely together, long ago. Your father was the closest thing I had to a friend.” She raises her blaster and points it at him. “Now walk, and do exactly as I say.”

He allows her to guide him through the corridors, his nervousness increasing as he realises he’s being led towards the command centre. His thinks of what the stormtrooper had told him. _I’ve been ordered to bring you to Supreme Leader Snoke._ He’s here.

Anakin imagines his friends, terrified in the hanger, awaiting death. He thinks of Thayer and his heart aches. He prays that his parents are unharmed and is thankful that Han and Jaina are far away from here.

When they make it to the command centre, his sense of unease grows even stronger. Anakin hesitates at the blast door, sensing that something terrible is waiting for him behind it, but also knowing that it is something he needs to face.  

They don’t have to open the door; it opens for them.

“Ah, Anakin. So good of you to join us.”

The voice is cold. The eyes are colder.

The man who stands before him is terrifying in every way imaginable. Anakin isn’t entirely sure if it _is_ a man; he is taller than any man Anakin has seen, and the bone structure of his face is nothing like any species Anakin is familiar with. He knows who this is though.

It is then that he notices his parents on their knees at Snoke’s feet, terrified eyes fixed on Anakin. He’s never seen them looking so scared. Hux has a stream of blood trickling down the side of his face and he looks tired, as if he’s been awake for several days. Ben looks relatively unharmed but there are tears in his eyes.

“Thank you, Captain Phasma,” Snoke says with a dismissive wave. “Leave the boy with me. Return to your post.”

The weight of the blaster disappears from Anakin’s back as the stormtrooper gives a small bow before turning on her heel and leaving.

Those eyes observe Anakin with curiosity, raking over him from head to toe. He feels as if those eyes can see into his very soul, right into his heart.

“I've been eager to meet you for a very long time,” Snoke eventually says, sounding pleased. 

Ben chokes out a sob from his place on the floor, which tugs at Anakin’s heart. He wants to do _something_ , to comfort his mother, to protect him-  

Anakin feels a mixture of fear and anger as he reaches for his lightsaber and activates it, only for it to fly from his hands to the other side of the room. He finds himself frozen in place, not by terror, but by invisible hands keeping him from moving.

Snoke’s lips curl upwards as he turns to Hux. “He looks just like you.”

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Hux snarls, face contorted in rage. Like Anakin, he seems to be held in place, fighting against his invisible restraints.

Snoke chuckles, turning back to Anakin. “Forgive us. We were just catching up. I haven’t seen your parents in quite some time.” He takes a step closer to Anakin. “Tell me, child. Did they ever speak of me?”

“I know who you are,” Anakin spits, trying not to show his fear. “I know what you did to them. How you manipulated them.”

“Manipulated them?” Snoke’s voice is soft, menacing. “My, my. How very…ungrateful.” He circles Anakin’s parents slowly, observing them as though they are nothing but insects, tiny and helpless. “I only ever gave them things they wanted.”

Snoke stops in front of Hux, holds out one hand and flexes his fingers slightly. Hux lets out a guttural cry and his body shakes as if it longs to writhe but is prevented from doing so by the invisible restraints. Anakin can do nothing but watch with horrified eyes as his father is tortured in front of him.

After what feels like forever, Snoke lowers his hand and Hux falls forward, coughing and struggling for breath.

“Your father,” Snoke continues, “dreamed of ruling the galaxy. He wanted to crush the Republic and all your Resistance friends. I gave him a positon of power to do so. Did you know he slaughtered billions?”

“You bastard,” Hux rasps, still gasping for breath. “You fucking-”

Hux writhes on the floor this time, his scream almost inhuman. When he stops, Anakin can hear his mother shouting.

“-it was all my idea!” Ben is screaming, tears streaming down his face. “I used the Force to control his mind and make him run away with me! He didn’t know what he was doing! They’re both innocent; punish me instead!”

Snoke pauses and looks at Ben with an expressionless face. “You didn’t need the Force to do that. You seduced him with more than your mind, and he went with you willingly.”

Those cold eyes find Anakin again. “I saved your mother, Anakin. I saved him from a life of loneliness and neglect from your careless grandparents. I taught him everything he knows. He took great pleasure in wiping out the Jedi. Children, Anakin. Children even younger than you.”

Anakin’s eyes are stinging with tears. His parents told him all of this when he was old enough to train, but hearing it come from Snoke is so much worse.

“I looked after him, Anakin,” Snoke continues. “I took him in when no one else wanted him. All this, I did for your parents.” His eyes fixate on Hux and Ben. “I introduced them. And how did they repay me?” He reaches out one gnarled hand to caress Ben’s hair with mock affection. "With betrayal.“

Anakin wishes he still had his lightsaber so he could cut off the hand touching his mother.

“I sense your anger, Anakin,” Snoke’s eyes are still focussed on Ben as he addresses Anakin. “I sense your frustration. You are more powerful than you could ever realise and your parents are holding you back. I can train you. I can help you to use the Force in ways you can’t possibly imagine.”

Anakin feels the rage boil up inside of him. “I don’t want anything from you!”

Snoke tuts. “I don’t think you understand what is at stake here, my child. Come with me. Let me show you your incredible potential. And in return, your parents will remain unharmed.”

“Don’t listen to him, Anakin!” Hux shouts desperately. “He’ll kill everyone here! He just wants you for your power-” He lets out a pained cry as he writhes on the floor again.  

Anakin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. There is a small part of him that urges him to consider Snoke’s offer. Perhaps Snoke really will let his parents go. Perhaps Snoke will teach him all the things his parents never could, perhaps he will give Anakin the responsibility that he’s never been allowed.

Anakin open his eyes and takes in the sight of his parents, looking smaller and more afraid than he’s ever seen them. His father, who taught him how to fly, who read him bedtime stories, who impressed upon him the importance of integrity and respect. His mother, who helped him to build his first lightsaber, who showed him the ways of the Force, who kissed his forehead and stroked his hair when he had nightmares…

Anakin looks Snoke in the eyes. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Snoke’s expression is unreadable, but he gives a gentle nod. “So be it.” He pauses a moment, his cruel eyes fixing on Hux. “Armitage Hux, you are hereby sentenced to death for high treason and conspiracy against the First Order-”

“No!” Anakin screams, struggling against the invisible hand holding him in place.

“-your execution will take place publicly tonight by firing squad, in front of all the Resistance.” Snoke turns to Ben. “As for you, Kylo Ren. As your son is unwilling to join me, I will have to take a different strategy. I have learned now that I have left it too late in the past to acquire an apprentice. It seems I must train one from birth if I am to instill true allegiance to the dark side and extinguish the light. You will return to the Finalizer, where you will be bred by the remaining _loyal_ Knights of Ren to give me a worthy apprentice.”

“I’ll kill you!” Hux screams, face red and eyes bloodshot. “I’ll fucking kill you, Snoke!”

Blue lightening shoots from Snoke’s fingertips, engulfing Hux and silencing him as his body convulses.

“Take him away,” Snoke says softly. 

Two stormtroopers enter, taking Hux by the arms and dragging him from the room. Anakin watches helplessly as his father disappears from sight, desperately wishing there was something he could do.

Ben looks defiantly at Snoke. “What will happen to my son?”

“He will die with your Resistance friends. He has made a foolish choice, much like you.”

Another two stormtroopers enter the room, saluting Snoke before coming to a halt.

“I’ll come willingly,” Ben says, “if you let him go.”

Snoke laughs cruelly. “You have no choice in the matter, Kylo Ren.”

The defiance returns to Ben’s eyes. “My name is not Kylo Ren. It’s Ben Hux.”

Snoke gives a wave of one hand and Ben loses consciousness, falling into the arms of one of the stormtroopers, who places one arm under his knees to lift him and starts to carry him away.

“Mom!” Anakin screams, heart pounding and tears streaming down his face. “I love you! Mom!” He knows how childish he must sound, but he doesn’t care-

Ben doesn’t react though, and Anakin feels the hopelessness overwhelm as he watches his mother being carried away.

“A pity,” Snoke says softly. “He was just thinking about how much you must hate him."     

Anakin starts to sob now, not caring how weak he must look.

"Take him away,” Snoke says to the remaining stormtrooper. “Leave him with the others.”

Anakin’s whole body feels numb as the stormtrooper takes hold of his arm, Snoke’s words still echoing in his head.

_He was just thinking about how much you must hate him._

**********

Anakin can’t even bring himself to feel relieved when he is taken to one of the hangers where the rest of the Resistance is being held captive.

Dozens of stormtroopers guard the doors and it makes Anakin feel even more hopeless as he’s shoved inside. A quick glance reveals that pretty much everyone he knows has been captured. He wonders if they are aware of Snoke’s plan to execute them all. Nobody appears to be particularly distressed though; people huddle in corners and sit in circles on the floor, talking quietly.

“Ani!”

Anakin brightens a little when he hears a familiar voice, and smiles when he feels Thayer dive into his arms.

“Oh Ani, I thought you were dead!” Thayer babbles, gripping Anakin tightly. “I thought they’d killed you. I’m so glad to see you.”

Anakin hugs Thayer back, trying to ignore his pounding heart. “It’s good to see you too, Thay. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Thayer smiles and turns to gesture to Finn and Poe, who are just making their way over. “Mom! Dad! Ani’s here!”

“Boy are we glad to see you,” Poe says with a smile. He has a black eye and he’s bleeding from a cut on his temple. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Anakin swallows. “No…I’m fine.”

“Where are Han and Jaina, buddy?” Finn asks worriedly.

“In the Dagobah system,” Anakin sniffs, feeling hot and embarrassed and overwhelmed. “With Luke and Rey.”

“Oh good, there’s no safer place to be right now,” Finn says with a reassuring smile.

Thayer takes one of Anakin’s hands in his own. “What about your parents, Ani?” he asks softly. “Have you seen them?”

Anakin can’t help but let out a choked sob. He hates himself for crying in front of Thayer and the General, but all he can think of is his parents on their knees in front of Snoke. Every time he closes his eyes he sees his father being dragged from the room, his unconscious mother being carried away to a fate worse than death…

“Hey kid,” Poe says gently, pulling Anakin in for a hug. “It’s okay. It’s okay buddy.”

“Snoke’s gonna kill my dad,” Anakin says in a trembling voice, muffled slightly against Poe’s jacket. “Tonight, in front of everybody.” Poe rubs his back soothingly. “And…he’s gonna take my mom away and let his knights…” Anakin can’t bring himself to say it.

“Listen to me, Ani,” Poe says firmly, looking Anakin in the eyes. “That’s not gonna happen, okay? I’m not gonna let it happen.”

“What are we gonna do?” Anakin asks, tears flowing freely. “How are we gonna get out of here? Snoke’s too powerful; we’ll never be able to stop him.”

“We’ll think of something.” Poe’s eyes are kind and determined, but Anakin knows there’s nothing he can do.

They huddle in a corner with some of the other Resistance pilots, but Anakin doesn’t pay much attention to the hushed whispers as they try to formulate an escape plan. His entire body feels numb. He would do anything to be held in his mother’s arms right now, to see his father’s warm smile.

He rests his head in Thayer’s lap and lets the younger boy card his fingers through his hair. Anakin has never felt more tired in his life and the agonising knot of worry in his stomach makes him feel sick. They lay there like that for what seems like hours. Anakin loses track of the time, and despite his anxiety he finds himself slipping into a tortured sleep, with images of his parents’ terrified faces haunting his mind.

**********

When Anakin finds himself drifting back to consciousness, he temporarily forgets where he is. He expects to wake up in his room to find Han jumping on his bunk, or to hear his mom calling everyone to dinner.

Then he remembers.

He blinks a few times, and is suddenly aware that Thayer is gripping his shoulder tightly. There’s blaster fire coming from outside the doors and everyone in the hanger is silent, listening to the commotion outside.

“What’s going on?” Anakin whispers, sitting up.

“I don’t know,” Thayer whispers back. “Something’s happening.”

Poe and some of the other pilots are crouched near the door, listening intently and creating a barrier in front of everyone else. It sounds as though there’s a fight going on outside, and for a moment Anakin wonders if maybe his parents have escaped and have come to rescue them all. He knows it’s optimistic but he can’t help but hope.

When the blaster fire ceases and no more shouts can be heard, everyone waits with bated breath. Anakin clutches Thayer’s hand as the blaster door opens and Poe and the other pilots brace themselves for a potential attack.

That moment never comes though, as the glow of a blue lightsaber temporarily brightens the room until it is deactivated.

“Uncle Luke!” Anakin cries, relief flooding through him.

Luke Skywalker gives a kind smile as the room erupts in cheers, limping slightly as he enters, followed by Rey, Jaina and Han, each with their own lightsabers still activated. Chewie follows soon after, carrying what looks like a large stolen blaster.  

“Anakin!” Jaina and Han rush over to pull their older brother into a crushing hug as the rest of the Resistance begin scurrying around looking for weapons.

“Boy am I glad to see you guys,” Anakin says, trying not to sob. He is so overwhelmed by seeing some familiar friendly faces that he can’t help a few tears from escaping. “How did you find us? How did you know we were in trouble?”

“Luke sensed it through the Force,” Jaina says, eyes shining. “He knew something bad had happened and that you needed our help. He said…he said _Snoke_ is here.”

“Snoke _is_ here. I saw him.”

“You _saw_ him?” Han asks in disbelief. “Where is he now? And where’s mom and dad?”

Anakin swallows, feeling the relief of being reunited with his siblings wash out of him. “I don’t know. Snoke has them. Dad was taken away- they were gonna execute him, here in front of everyone. And mom was gonna be taken back to the Finalizer.” He sniffs. “I couldn’t stop him. I was too weak.”

“Anakin,” Luke says softly. His eyes are warm and knowing in a way that only Luke Skywalker can be. “You were so brave. Snoke is a powerful opponent even for a fully trained Jedi.” He rests one hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “We’ll get them back, I promise.”

There’s something about the way that Luke says things that always makes Anakin believe him. He’s always viewed his Great Uncle as the mythical figure that legend has always made him out to be- someone almost superhuman, almost too good to be true. Luke has a way of inspiring courage in people even when they’re up against the odds, a gift that Anakin has always appreciated.

Luke gives him a smile and clears his throat to address the whole room. “Alright everyone, here’s the plan. Rey and I will search for Snoke, giving you all a chance to search and secure the base. Make sure you stay in groups at all times. Finn- you take Han and Jaina and rescue Commander Hux; I think you’ll find he’s being held in one of the cells in sector four. General Dameron- you take Anakin and Chewie and go get Ben.”

The steady thrum of noise fills the room again as people quickly disperse to carry out their tasks.

“He’s in your grandmother’s old quarters,” Luke says quietly to Anakin. “Be careful. Stay with General Dameron and Chewie.”

“I will,” Anakin promises. He gives Luke a hug, filled with a renewed sense of hope. “May the Force be with you.”

Anakin says a quick goodbye to his siblings and to Rey. He knows that Han and Jaina will be safe with Finn, but he can’t help but wonder how well Rey and Luke will fare against Snoke. Both are powerful Jedi, but Luke’s lightsaber skills aren’t as slick as they once were (even though he argues that he was trained by a 900 year old Master who could put most Jedi to shame).

“Be safe, Ani,” Thayer says gently, pressing a quick kiss to Anakin’s cheek.

Anakin flushes and tries to ignore the amused look on Poe’s face.

*********

Getting to his grandmother’s old quarters turns out to be easier than Anakin was expecting.

They encounter a few stormtroopers along the way, who are easily dealt with, and when they arrive at Leia Organa’s former quarters there are only two stormtroopers standing guard. After Chewie has thrown them in the air and banged their heads together several times, Anakin rushes through the door as soon as Poe has entered the access code.

Relief flood through him as he spots Ben right away lying on the couch, still unconscious.

“Mom!” Anakin drops to his knees beside the couch, taking Ben’s hand in his own and squeezing. “Mom! Wake up!”

Ben doesn’t move. Whatever spell Snoke had cast on him must have been powerful; Anakin shakes his mother’s shoulders but receives no response.

“Ben?” Poe kneels beside Anakin and checks Ben’s pulse and breathing. “Ben, buddy, wake up. It’s Poe, you’re safe.”

Anakin closes his eyes and tries to reach out to Ben with the Force. The presence of his mother’s mind is faint, but it’s there. Anakin takes slow breaths, just like Luke had always taught him, and gently brushes Ben’s mind with images and memories- their family picnics by the lake, Han building his first lightsaber, Hux nearly burning down their quarters trying to make them all dinner one night, the whole family bundled under blankets watching holovids together-

Ben’s eyes flutter open, fixing on Anakin’s face but still unfocussed.

“Armitage?” Ben whispers uncertainly, voice filled with confusion.

“No, mom,” Anakin laughs with relief, so happy to hear his mother’s voice again. “It’s me, Anakin.”

“Oh, Ani.” The confusion disappears from Ben’s face as he reaches up to stroke Anakin’s cheek. “You look so much like your father, for a moment I thought…I thought I was somewhere else, a long time ago. Where is he?”

“We’ll see him soon,” Anakin promises as Poe and Chewie help Ben to sit up.

“Are you alright?” Ben asks, taking in his surroundings. “Did Snoke hurt you?”

“I’m fine, mom. Everyone’s fine. C'mon, we’ve gotta get you out of here.”

Ben manages to stand himself but Poe wraps one arm around his waist to steady him. Anakin has never seen Ben so weak, and certainly never so terrified.

“We have to leave,” Ben babbles as they make for the door. “We have to get away from him. He’ll take Anakin away.”

“I’m right here, mom,” Anakin says quickly, taking Ben’s hand in his own. “I’m not going anywhere.” He reaches out to Ben reassuringly through the Force. _I love you. I’m with you._

_**********_

They find Han, Jaina and Finn in the mess, huddled around one of the tables. It appears that they’ve managed to retrieve Hux, but Anakin’s breath catches in his throat when he sees the state his father is in. Hux is lying limply on the table, his clothes soaked in blood.

“He’s been beaten,” Han says in a shaky voice, stroking his father’s greying hair. “It looks like some of his ribs are broken. They might have punctured a lung or something.”

Anakin takes in the sight of his father, broken and bloodied, and feels that familiar rage boiling inside of him. He wishes he could have impaled the stormtroopers who did this on his lightsaber, torn their limbs from their bodies and beheaded them-

 _No._ That’s how Snoke would like him to think. _Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering…_

“Hux,” Ben says, voice thick as tears spill down his cheeks. _“Armie._ It’s me _.”_ He grasps one of his husband’s hands tightly his own.

Hux’s eyes fix on Ben’s face, his lips curling slightly as he struggles to breathe. “Beloved.”

Ben chokes out a sob and lays a shaking hand against Hux’s cheek. “I’m here.”

“I-” Hux coughs violently, his eyes now unfocussed. “I was a General once,” he wheezes in a faraway voice. “I had my own ship.” Another violent cough.

“Don’t speak, dad,” Jaina urges, “you need to rest.”

“Ran away with one of the Knights of Ren,” he continues, eyelids fluttering. “He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” His eyes find Ben’s face again. “You look just like him.”

“Shh,” Ben soothes, kissing his husband’s forehead. “Rest." 

Anakin reaches out to his father with the Force, pouring his love into Hux’s mind- feeding him with the same happy images he’d sent to his mother. He can feel Ben, Han and Jaina doing the same and can only hope that Hux is finding some comfort in this. 

The warmth he can feel through the Force slowly drains away though and is replaced with something much colder.

"How very touching.”

Anakin feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he turns to find Snoke standing before them, observing them as though they’re animals in a cage.

Poe and Chewie both aim their blasters, only to have them torn from their hands and flung across the room by invisible fingers.

“He’s dying,” Snoke says softly, ignoring the attack and fixing his eyes on Hux. “You all feel it.” Those cold eyes shift to Anakin, looking right into his soul. “You can still save him, Anakin. The dark side is the only way to defeat death.”

Anakin stands protectively in front of his family. “I won’t join you.” He hopes his voice doesn’t betray how afraid he is.

“Then this is the end for him,” Snoke says, almost sadly, as he steps closer. “I suppose he was as poor a father as he was a General."   

"You’re wrong!” Han cries, the tremor in his voice evident.

Snoke chuckles, low and cruel. “I could tell you some stories about your father and his incompetence, boy. About how his failures resulted in the destruction of the greatest weapon the galaxy has ever seen. Or how he used my apprentice as his own personal whore.”

Anakin grits his teeth, wishing now more than ever that he still had his lightsaber on him.

“Or,” Snoke continues, so close now that Anakin can almost feel his breath, “how he abandoned his ship and ran like a coward, taking my apprentice with him. He was weak and gave up everything he’d worked for just for the first pretty thing that walked aboard his ship.”

Snoke turned to focus on Ben. “And you, my apprentice. Weak for a man who is the epitome of weakness. A man you only followed because he’s the only one who’s ever wanted you.”

Ben lets out a guttural cry and summons Han’s lightsaber with one hand, igniting it and lunging at Snoke.

Anakin watches with terrified eyes as Snoke activates his own lightsaber and a frantic duel ensues. Poe and Finn fumble for the blasters that were thrown across the room, but any shots they fire are stopped mid-air before they even reach Snoke.

“Ani!” Jaina cries, as she and Chewie try to manoeuvre Hux out of harm’s way. “Help him!” She throws him her lightsaber, which Anakin catches with ease before igniting.

Snoke is skilled with a lightsaber and Anakin finds it difficult to keep up as he joins the fight; it takes every ounce of his concentration to block Snoke’s blows and avoid impalement. Were Ben not fighting beside him, he is sure he would already be dead. The years they’ve spent training together are clearly serving them well; they move gracefully together, each taking some of the strain off the other as Snoke strikes at them mercilessly.

Anakin feels an unwelcome presence in his mind; it’s definitely not his mother and he panics as he tries to remember how to block mind probes like this. It’s cold and terrifying and he finds his concentration waning as icy fingers search through his memories.

 _Give up, boy. You are just as weak as your parents._  

Anakin grits his teeth and tries to push the presence out like he did with his mom, but it’s no use.

_They were both destined for greatness, had it not been for you._

He blinks back tears and blocks another blow as Ben gives out a cry when Snoke’s lightsaber grazes his arm.

 _I could have done so much if you hadn’t been born._ The voice in Anakin’s mind is Ben’s now, except that it isn’t. The presence in his mind is still cold and cruel _._

 _I was a General once._ Hux’s voice now, but again far colder than the real Hux _. I had my own ship._

Anakin feels himself weakening but soldiers on, muscles aching and head pounding. He can feel Ben starting to tire beside him too, but Snoke seems to be maintaining the same level of energy.

 _You are such a disappointment_ , Snoke whispers in his mind using Ben’s voice. _And now I’m going to die because of you._

 _Such a disappointment,_ Hux’s voice repeats _. All I wanted was a whore to warm my bed, and now I’m stuck with you._

Anakin tries to push Snoke from his mind, sweat dripping down his forehead, but all he hears is a cackle echoing in his ears. He wants to cry with frustration and collapse with exhaustion but most importantly he just wants to protect his family and keep them away from this evil creature. 

Snoke fills his mind with an image now-

_Anakin’s parents in a passionate embrace. His father, young and handsome in his General’s uniform, and his mother, still Kylo Ren but hopelessly beautiful. “The child will only get in our way,” Hux tells Kylo, stroking the curve of his stomach. “He’ll ruin everything for us. How could we have been so careless.”_

Anakin cries out at the indignity of this manufactured memory; he knows how happy his parents were to have him, he knows in his heart how much they love him, how proud they are of him, how glad they were to escape that life and have a family, he knows all this, so he _pushes and pushes and pushes and_ -

He feels Snoke’s presence being expelled from his mind with such force that he staggers back a little, and even Snoke has a look of bewilderment on his face, not quite comprehending what just happened-

\- and the momentary distraction provides just enough time for Ben to plunge his lightsaber straight through Snoke’s heart.

The creature falls to his knees, cold eyes wide with surprise and fixed on his former apprentice, before his lifeless body hits the ground with a heavy thud.

Ben is white and shaking, disbelief on his face as he stares at the corpse of his former master. After a moment he seems to remember that Anakin is still there, and lets out a wild sob as he pulls his son into a hug. Anakin can feel that something has changed through their bond; it’s as if Ben feels lighter somehow, as though a great burden has been lifted from him. After over thirty years of being haunted, he is finally free.

Anakin squeezes Ben’s shaking frame. They are all free now.

**********

The mood at the base is strange over the next few days; people are in high-spirits following Snoke’s defeat, but no official celebrations have taken place given the number of people still recovering from injuries. It’s almost a little anti-climatic, but Anakin is just relieved that his family are safe now.

Luke, although now conscious, is still confined to the med-bay having been brutally tortured by Snoke. Rey won’t say what happened during their encounter with him, but it is clear that she has been affected by the experience too, her brown eyes sadder than usual as she sits by Luke’s bedside and holds his hand. It’s the first time Anakin has thought of Luke as anything other than invincible.

Hux is also still confined to the med-bay, and had it not been for Jaina’s quick thinking and basic medical knowledge, they might have lost him. Anakin tries not to think about that; it is difficult for him to imagine a life where he doesn’t have his dad to fly with, or help him with his homework, or reprimand him for not cleaning his boots properly.

Ben stays by Hux’s side throughout his recovery, refusing to leave. The medical officers attempt to get him to go back to his quarters one evening to get some rest, and Anakin has to stop himself from laughing when they receive a glare so violent they quickly scamper away.

“So stubborn,” Hux laughs weakly, his voice still scratchy and dry. “I still pity anyone who gets on the wrong side of your temper, beloved.”

Anakin visits his father with his siblings every day. Jaina tells Hux all about the latest history book she has been reading and Han talks about the droid he is helping Finn to repair. Anakin doesn’t say much, preferring to sit quietly with his mother and listen to the gentle banter of his family. Hux is looking healthier now; the colour is returning to his cheeks and he certainly doesn’t look as exhausted, and he carries out conversations with the intelligence and wit they are all used to.

One evening, when Han and Jaina head back to their quarters, Anakin opts to stay behind a little longer with his parents.

“I owe you an apology,” Anakin says quietly, addressing both of them. “For being so disrespectful to you, before. Especially you, mom.” He looks at Ben, giving a weak smile. “I said such awful things to you and I didn’t mean them. I know you were only trying to protect me.”

Ben smiles back and strokes his son’s hair. “It’s alright, Ani. I’m so proud of you. You were incredibly brave and I wouldn’t have had the courage to take on Snoke if I didn’t have you there beside me.”

Anakin feels pride swell in his chest. “I’ve had a good teacher. You were so awesome. Grandma would have been proud. Grandpa too.”

Ben’s eyes glisten with tears and his smile is blinding. Anakin never met his grandfather, but he knows that Ben has spent every day of the last sixteen years regretting what he did at Starkiller Base, and were Han Solo here now, he would be extremely proud.

“Anakin,” Hux says softly, looking smaller and more tired than he’s looked in some time, “I can only imagine what you must think of us, after what Snoke said-”

“I don’t care what he said,” Anakin cuts in. “I know what you did when you worked for him, and I know you’ve spent the last sixteen years hating yourselves for it. But you were brave enough to leave that life and you’ve worked so hard to try and make things right. You’re my parents and I love you.”

Hux’s face softens. “We were only brave enough to leave because of you.”

Anakin opens his mouth to reply when there’s a gentle knock at the door.

“Hey,” Poe says with a grin as he pokes his head round the door. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, sir,” Hux says, attempting to sit up. “Come in.”

“C'mon Hux, none of that ‘sir’ crap while we’re off duty and you’re recovering from acts of heroism.” Poe saunters over to Ben. “What’s this I’ve been hearing about you scaring the medical officers half to death when they asked you to leave?”

“Is it really so unreasonable that I want to stay with my husband?” Ben asks with a raised eyebrow.

“It is when you’re neglecting your own wellbeing,” Poe says firmly, pulling up a chair and sprawling over it. “Kid, take your mom home and make sure he eats something. I’ll stay with your dad tonight and you guys can come back in the morning.”

Anakin smiles and begins to usher Ben away before he can argue and unleash his temper on Poe. The shouting matches held between the two men have become almost legendary on the Resistance base.

“Oh, and Anakin?” Poe calls as they’re nearly out the door. “Drop by and see my son on the way home. You’re all he’s talked about for the last few days and it’s driving me crazy!”

Anakin ushers Ben from the room as quickly as possible, ignoring his father’s laugh and the blush on his face.

**********

Poe’s advice, as it turns out, is very sound.

No sooner has Anakin knocked on the door of the Dameron family’s quarters than Thayer is in his arms, kissing him frantically as though they haven’t seen each other in years. Anakin kisses back, ignoring the fact that his mom is standing awkwardly a few feet away, squeezing the younger boy tightly and sighing against his lips.

“You really like him then, huh?” Ben asks teasingly as they're walking back to their quarters.

“Yeah,” Anakin replies, his heart still pounding. “A lot.”

“Good. But make sure you keep it to kissing for now.”

“Mom!”

“Look, I never had a boyfriend when I was your age and I never got a lot of attention from other boys, but I _know_ what teenage boys get up to. Believe me, I hear enough stories from your father about he what he did with other boys at the Academy-”

“Mom, stop. Please." Anakin is desperate for this conversation to end.

"All I’m saying is take your time. There’s no rush. The only person I’ve ever been with is your dad and I didn’t meet him until I was ten years older than you are now-”

Anakin groans loudly.

**********

After Hux is released from the med-bay, Anakin’s life returns to relative normality.

He resumes his training with Luke, who has also recovered from his injuries, and Ben, who seems a lot more relaxed and less edgy. He finds himself able to complete exercises that he struggled with in the past, and he’s even able to keep up with Rey when he duels her.

He mostly spends his evenings with Thayer, watching holovids together while they share lazy kisses and talk about all the places they’ll visit when he’s a Jedi knight. Sometimes he stays for dinner and smiles when Poe and Finn bicker good-naturedly, wondering if he and Thayer will ever be like that.

One evening Anakin returns to his family’s quarters after training with Luke to find Hux talking to a middle aged woman with short blonde hair who he doesn’t recognise. Even though they’re sitting down he can see that she’s tall- taller than both is parents, and has a strong build. She’s watching the holovid of his parents' wedding with fond amusement on her features, her eyes softening a little as she watches a young Hux lean in to kiss a heavily pregnant Ben.

“Ani,” Hux says, noticing his son has entered. “I wasn’t expecting you back this early. I was just catching up with an old friend- this is Phasma.”

The woman stands, revealing her enormous height and towering over them both. 

“I believe you’ve met Anakin, my oldest.” Hux says to Phasma with an amused smile.

“Your oldest?” Her voice is recognisable even without the distortion of a helmet, and Anakin realises this is the stormtrooper who’d allowed him to keep his weapon. “You have more children?”

“Two more,” Hux says proudly. “Twins. Han and Jaina.”

Phasma smiles. “You’ve had your hands full then. They’re all Force-sensitive?”

“Yes, they’re very gifted. I like to think they get _some_ of their talents from me though. Anakin here is becoming a very skilled pilot, and Jaina is top of her class in nearly every subject. Even Han is showing early promise as an engineer.”

Phasma turns slightly to look at the hologram that’s still playing, where young Hux and Ben are now slow-dancing in an intimate embrace. “You’ve become soft, Hux.”

“Perhaps.” Hux gives Anakin a fond look.

“It’s done you good. You used to be so tightly wound.” Phasma gives Anakin a wink. “He’d walk round the Finalizer like he had a stick up his arse.”

Ignoring Hux’s splutter of indignation, Phasma strides over to where Ben is sitting at the kitchen table, reading something on his data pad.

“For you,” she says, handing him a datachip. “From the Knights of Ren.”

Ben takes it and examines it curiously. “I thought they were loyal to Snoke?”

Phasma shrugs. “So did Snoke. They’ve been keeping him off your scent for the last 16 years though. They’ve occasionally been in contact with me and they wanted me to give you this. They said if you ever need them they are always willing to provide assistance.”

“Oh.” Ben stares at the chip, dumbfounded. “Um, ok. Thanks.”

“Look after each other.” Phasma claps Ben on the shoulder before heading for the door. “It’s been nice seeing you. I’ll come back and visit.”

“Where will you go?” Hux asks.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Phasma replies with a smile. “I’d just like to disappear for a while. Your General has kindly decided to turn a blind eye to me staying quiet on a remote planet at the other end of the galaxy.” She gives Hux a light friendly punch on the arm. “Glad to see you’ve finally found some peace. You’ve got something special here.”

That night, Anakin lies in bed mulling over Phasma’s words to his father. _You’ve finally found some peace. You’ve got something special here._ He hopes she is right, that both his parents have finally found some peace.

His thoughts are interrupted though when he hears a loud muffled moan coming from his parents’ bedroom next door. _Oh no_.

“Oh, _Armitage_.”

Anakin notices that Han is sitting up in his bunk on the opposite side of the room, a disgusted look on his face.

“They’re doing it again,” Anakin says, scrambling out of bed as Ben’s sighs and Hux’s grunts become more frequent. “Let’s get out of here.”

The two boys make their way to their sister’s room before they’re subjected to anymore of the sounds coming from their parents’ bedroom.

“Oh for kriff’s sake,” Jaina mumbles when her brothers climb into bed beside her. “You two have the bigger room. I don’t need you taking up more space in here.”

“We’ll switch with you any day,” Han yawns, hogging most of the covers.

Anakin smiles to himself as he snuggles up with his siblings for what he hopes will be a relatively peaceful night, and he can’t help but think of Phasma’s words again.

 _You’ve got something special here_.

END 


End file.
